Dean's Pleasure
by Fandomsareawesome
Summary: This is a short read when Sam pretty much does anything for his brother. Wincest so if don't like then don't read. Please review and enjoy reading!


Dean's Pleasure

Dean and Sam Winchester

It was a hunt like no other that they had come across, ok so the Winchester brother were used to dealing with the supernatural creatures that reside in bed time stories but they knew that they were real, what looked like a simple sat and burn job had turned into complicated job in the end. With his little brother out for the count thanks to the ghost having dropped him on the floor it was down to Dean Winchester to salt and burn the corpse. On the ghost had disappeared and dean was sure the corpse was burning nicely, he ran right over to his little brothers side. Dean knew that Sam was going to out for a while so he kissed his brothers forehead to help his Sammy to come around quicker.

Once Sammy had come around from feeling his big brothers lips on his forehead, he looked up and smiled at Dean. Dean helped Sam get to his feet and to the impala, on the drive back they had hold of each other's hand and Dean couldn't help but glance of at his brother who happened to have fallen asleep with a smile on his face, so Dean couldn't help but smile back and kept the smile on his face the whole way back to the motel.

The minute they were both back at the motel Sammy had insisted that he was alright and he didn't need looking over, but Dean knew better than to let him go without checking for any injuries. So after pulling on of his bitchfaces at his older brother Sam gave in knowing that seen as Dean was his older brother and it had been drilled into him to look after Sam by their dad. Sam winced when his brother went touching his side and Dean could see a shade of purple on his side, once Dean was sure that this was the only bruise his younger brother would have for the next couple of days he let Sam go for a shower.

As Sam headed towards the shower he decided that his brother was in need of a show, so he started stripping as he went towards the bathroom, which just earned him a moan out of his brother. Dean could never deny how hot this brother was so he just looked his brother up and down with hungry eyes that stopped on the tones muscles of this brother, he could eat his brother with his eyes all day, his eyes filled with lust and love for his little brother but he also knew that Sam was inviting him to join him the shower with him.

Dean waited until he could hear that the shower was on in the bathroom before he was following his baby brother into the shower, he also lost all of his clothing as he went. Sam was already in the shower when he heard the door open and close behind his big brother and at that point Sam knew his brother was open to his invitation and that they were both in for a good night. Dean didn't need to tell Sam that he was there, he just walked into the shower and pulled his little brother down to him for a passionate kiss.

Sam moaned against his brother's mouth as they kissed, sending the noise that he was making straight to his brothers member. Dean knew that Sammy had missed him when they had been separate over the years and recently on the hunt when they had split up to do separate things on the case. The noises that were coming from his little brother hand him becoming hard and moan back into Sammy's mouth. Sam stared into his big brothers eyes that were filled with love and lust for him and then Sam started to crease his brother's abs remembering how his brother felt under his touch, Dean recuperated the touch back to Sam, which his fingers now on Sam's toned body. Whilst one of Dean's hands were touching and remembering Sam's body the other went to Sam's hair and tugged on it to get more of a moan out of his brother. Sam like the way his brother was pulling his hair so he let out a louder moan and groan. Sam started to trail a hand further down his brothers body until he reached his brothers hard member. Sam could feel how hard his brother was from him before he managed to get his hand all the way down, so he reached his long fingers down and round Dean's member and started pumping and in return he heard Dean moan above him. As Sammy had missed his brother so much that day, he decided that Dean deserved pleasure before he did so he thought about giving dean the best blowjob he had ever had in his life. So the next thing Dean starts to feel is Sammy's hot lips at the top of his head, which was jumping with excitement at the attention it was about to receive from his younger brother. Sammy wrapped his lips around his brother's hard weeping cock and started sucking slowly to be able to get into the rhythm that he knew would get his brother begging for more. Dean was speechless above as he loved the way Sam was sucking him, so all he did was hum and ran a hand through this brother's hair to give it a tug which encouraged his brother to pick up the pace. Sam carried on with the pace he had going but he also knew that this wasn't going to get his older brother off, so he added his tongue to the equation and started to lick Dean up and down his length as he wanted to taste his brother, this was making Dean pant and groan louder. With his older brother panting and speechless above him Sam knew that his brother was near the edge but that didn't stop him, he really wanted to taste Dean again. So he decided to push his brother over the edge and used his teeth to scarp up and down Dean's length, this along with his tongue pushed Dean over the edge and his big brother was cumming down his throat and screaming Sammy's name at the same time.


End file.
